the frozen hope
by ekosoulfire
Summary: 4 children are gone from konoha and the person who took them is terrifying and trusted or was... in another world 5 people got on to sheilds radar... "no i am not an alien... okay in the technical sense i am but me and the kids ARE human... mostly" T for ninja and vine reference
1. yeeeeeet

The young woman stood on the roof facing the village but she wasn't letting anything in she was tired of keeping secrets she hears a rustle and thump and a strained angry and terrified voice said "give me my children back." The woman unwavering answers "I can't" "then tell me why you took them" she finally let the tears fall her face sad as she whispered "I'm sorry I wish I could but I'll bring them back or you'll find us by then you will understand why I did what I did but I can't continue with this timeline-""so fix it!" "I'm trying! That is why the children are no longer here." The man behind her lunged at the woman he used to call sister and she poofed away he heard a shuffle and looked behind him his hat having flown off as he attacked his blonde hair fluttering around his face and his blue eyes glazed with tears white robes billowing he straightens he doubles over with a sob. The woman blinked and tears were bubbling over she says "I'm sorry… Naruto." And disappears. And as he looks on he knows those yellow eyes and that blue tinted white hair will haunt his dreams for a long time.


	2. trolololol(idk)

Toshō was having a marvelous day until her visions decided she had enough of relaxing after the war. no one liked it when she took action on her visions without consulting them but years in the war has ground into her the importance of action before thought you know the saying 'better to beg forgiveness then wait for permission' that is especially true for life-death situations her mind was warped and her thinking skewed into how can she save everybody that she can. This vision left her shattered but she had a easy way out she marched over to the haruno household and knocked lightly the secret of what she was about to do like a lead weight in her stomach her mind racing as to what to say to get her alone then she realized she didn't need to say anything but training and the girl would follow her like a puppy as the door opens she comes face to face with not the girl but her mother the pink haired woman looks slightly down on the younger and smiles "let me guess sadara needs training" the younger laughed and looking the mother of 1 straight in the eyes and jokingly asked if she was becoming clairvoyant as well the pinkette giggled and rolled her apple green eyes "no but for being clairvoyant you sure are predictable" the white haired woman's smile never wavered as she answered jokingly about everything being predictable to her.

Sadara shoved past her mother and waved good-bye as she promised to be home by sundown neither saw that the young woman frowned she hated make someone she cared about break a promise even if it is important. her spiky short hair shifting to curly short and slightly more blue and silver but as she regained her emotions it returned to normal. She turned and waved "see ya sakura!" with a big smile on her face and as she turns back to the road she whispered "sadara I need to talk with you and the others when we get them its important to save the village" the ten year old gasped but knew not to question why one of the strongest would need a child's help but as they collected boruto, himawari and mizuki sadara began to get curious about what she was needed for as they all settled in the training ground Toshō sat on the ground and uttered a phrase that would shatter their lives forever "currently all of your continued existences in this timeline causes the deaths of yourselves as well as the destruction of the majority of my precious people. So yeah… that is why I gathered you here in one place."


	3. read the first chappie at the end

The children were shocked and horrified the woman saw their faces and was quick to quell their fears "no no no not like that I meant taking you out of this timeline and into another… I guess dimension you could say but you are important later in this timeline so we skedaddle over to a dimension that we can survive in and when the time is right we come back so right now I'm going to send you over and get your stuff and meet you over there in a few hours" sadara raised her hand and asked why they couldn't say bye. Toshō leveled a look at her "you know why" sadara nods tears involuntarily spring to her eyes as a small whimper escapes himawari "I know it's hard but I-I don't want you to die and I don't want all my other precious people to die either so this is the best option if I could change it I would this is sick and I don't want be the person to take you away especially you niece I can't teach you much about the sharigan that you don't already know and I know there is so much more to learn"

Sadara took this new information in and as she sat crossed legged on the ground she pondered something what Toshō meant to tell their parents and voiced this serious inquiry. The grave look on her face said it all she explained her plan and even himawari believed that she had gone insane that she was going to let the parents believe she had killed them to save the family she had grown up with or at least taken the children to save them or that she had gone insane because of the visions and abducted the children she said that they were going to send manhunts for her or the children for the next two years and then give up but them sending those manhunts will disrupt the person trying to destroy and rule for about six years and in five years and eight months with the intense training she will put them through they'll all be ready to fight the new threat and help win with no casualties… probably. It's nearly sundown by this time and as she raps up she smiles and says "everyone ready?" nods and sounds of agreement all around she instructs them to hide both their chakra and themselves as soon as they are through when asked if understood they all smile and nod she smiles and with tears in her eyes starts the jutsu after wards she let off pulses of all their chakra's signature and destroys the field and surrounding area as if they had a real honest to kami fight with blood that would match up with the kids DNA.

She knew that ANBU were coming as soon as she let off that first pulse –boruto's she reminds herself- they were on high alert she heads straight to sadara's house and sneaking in her window grabs what she'll need which isn't really much just some kunai shuriken and a few sets of clothes and seal's it into her arm seals after she does the same for the others stuff she went to get her favorite view of the village once more now it's nearly midnight and she already has housing set up for her and the kids in a new world and she knows helping these people will be really good training for them. As she looks out at the village not letting anything in she hears a rustle and a thump behind her…


	4. sorry for long wait heres a long chappie

As Toshō stumble into the new world she is assaulted by visions of both this and her old world her world is saved and this one is made less dark she looks up startled to find she is on her hands and knees. Now done with the visions she straightens and looks around the first thing she notices is the woman holding a crying himawari with a knife to her throat, boruto is frozen staring at the woman, sadara is holding a kunai about 5 feet away her sharingan spiraling awake, and mizuki waving his arms helplessly she straightens up and upon seeing no one paying attention to her she clenches her jaw sighing and whistles loud and clear making everyone flinch "HEY stop tormenting my chirren if you please!" the 'chirren' in question break into huge grins and run over to her well except for hima-chan who wiggled with all her might the knife breaking the skin of her throat.

The woman released her and she sprinted over happily shouting "Toshō –baa-chan!" Toshō in a tribute to her own patience smiles and picks up the 5 yr old and heals her with a glowing green hand and stated "what did I tell you to do when you had a knife at your throat?" "To do something unexpected." "Before that." Realization dawning on her face then sheepishness "not wiggle…" Toshō nods a small frown now on her face "you could have gotten seriously injured if the woman was a shinobi or assassin or even an academy student in a spar now I don't want you to feel bad but I also don't want you to get hurt and don't even say you won't do it again because I KNOW you will understand? Hima-chan?"

Hima nods tears welling in her blue eyes as Toshō wipes them away she looks around to see the other adults kind of leaning away from her she sets hima down moves close to a corner and snaps her fingers and all the children move to stand behind her slightly cowering for the adults. A man with an eyepatch struts up to them yanks a gun out of the holster on his waist and aims it straight at her head "who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you on my ship?" "Umm I didn't mean to land on your ship and I'm uchiha Toshō shadow of the saviors of konoha, last born uchiha, puppeteer of the future's strings, quiet frost, sister of both uzumaki and uchiha, and the winter soldier though in my language it's Fuyu no heishi.

"what." Said the eyepatch man as he clicked off the safety. Tosho stared blinking and pulled himawari and sadara behind her "you won't get the princesses, squire boru obtain your weapon from the princess Sara and stand in front of your sister honourable" boruto blinked at her and scrambled into action as himawari and sadara assumed the role of proper ladies with sadara handing the blade to boru but thor stood and boomed "my ladies from what land do you reside and rule over in which thou older brother is not but a squire to his child sister"

the avengers started to call B.S on it but sadara spoke "we hail from the land of fire in the elemental nations on the hidden continent and we are seeking refugee from times of war and hima's elder brother is a squire to her as repentance for desertion, going rouge and a number of other treasonous acts that if any other nin he would be executed and his name struck from the history texts. I am the daughter of uchiha sasuke king of lightning and descendant of the originator of all chakra fighting Indra Ōtsutsuki. And hima is the daughter of uzumaki Naruto king of wind and descendant of the first peaceful lord of any land asura Ōtsutsuki."

Thor tilted his head and narrowed his eyes "are thou from konoha the nin village close to suna the desert village tosho who had been trying to get thor up to this point was smiling and nodding "you are thor odinson the shodai hokage's friend who gifted him with a hundred years worth of Asgardian mead " when he nodded his head she realized they did not jump dimensions but just a galaxy and a half 'well at least their not currently in OUR timeline but in this worlds'… god dang it timelines and dimensions are way to complicated' she groans slightly at not meeting her original goal of getting out of her universe but at least she is saving both worlds from destruction and no one can really fault her. "sooo what is all going in point break seems to know frosty and the royals over here and we still have to deal with reindeer games" "who's reindeer games" "loki thor's 'adopted' brother keep up" "oh -okay" tosho sighed heavily she didn't have to 'look forward' to know her time here was going to be a long one.


End file.
